


How many?

by Hideki_Inoue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Fainting, Fucking Machines, He consents but during it he protests but doesn't press the 'stop' button so it doesn't stop, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Other, Overstimulation, Squirting, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideki_Inoue/pseuds/Hideki_Inoue
Summary: Evan agrees to take part in an experiment to see how many orgasms a person can take, and has a blast.





	How many?

**Author's Note:**

> My first commission ever! Big thanks to the person who commissioned me. I'm still working out prices for commissions so I'll post prices some other time. For now, enjoy this story.

Evan looked at the chair like device the doctors set up for him, a bit nervous, but excited at the same time. The chair looked like a gynecologist chair, it was padded, and had straps all along it. The part that held his legs was a bit sturdier looking than a regular gynecologist chair, however, with thicker support bars.

“So, you are sure about this? You know all what we’re going to do, yes?” One of the doctors asked, looking at him over her clipboard.

“I… know the general idea. You’re going to see how many orgasms a person can take before needing to stop, right?” He squirmed slightly, rubbing his legs together in anticipation. The doctor nodded.

“Correct. Now, strip down and sit on the chair.” She ordered. Evan nodded and stripped down. 

He wasn’t anything special, average looking, pale, black hair and brown eyes, short, and rather skinny, but his hips were wide. His chest was relatively flat, and with the money he got from this experiment, he’d have enough to pay for his top surgery. 

Evan climbed into the chair, and immediately padded restraints wrapped around his wrists, thighs, ankles, and just above his chest. He cried out in fear. One of the doctors came over and shushed him.

“It’s alright, this is just to ensure that you don’t fall off the chair during the procedure.” He said, smiling comfortingly. Evan relaxed, even as his legs were spread wide, and nodded. “Now, there is a button on the side of the chair, near your right hand.” 

Evan felt around and just a bit below where his right hand was, there was a button. It was slightly out of reach, so he had to stretch to get to it. “Why is it so far out of the way?”

“So you don’t accidentally press it. The button will immediately end the experiment, in essence, it’s your safe word. We used to use a safe word but previous subjects often became unable to speak properly, so this is safer.” The doctor explained, making sure that Evan was properly strapped in. 

Then they began to place electrodes all along Evan’s body, on his breasts, a few other places on his chest, around his bikini line, his labia, on his thighs, and stomach. “Alright, are you ready to begin?” 

“Y-yeah.” He swallowed thickly, a bit anxious but he couldn’t help but get wet at the idea. His cock was already getting hard, sticking up from under its hood.

“His arousal is already at 20%.” Someone said, and Evan blushed slightly in embarrassment. He suddenly felt fingers on his dick and he made a sound in the back of his throat as the person gently rolled and tugged on the sensitive flesh.

They slowly began to stroke him, spreading a bit of his own wetness along his dick to help with the slide. His hips bucked slightly into the touch, and he started to moan softly. They continued to stroke, sliding the hood along his cock. 

“Hhhgh… mmmph…” He bit his lip to muffle his sounds, embarrassed. He could already feel his thighs tensing, hole clenching around nothing. The hand sped up, making him moan loudly and arch his back. “I’m-!” He came, the first of many orgasms of the day. There was a small beep from the chair.

The hand left his twitching and still hard cock once his orgasm had somewhat faded, and he was left panting for a few moments. His sensitive dick twitched slightly, but visibly. But then there was a hand on him once more, this time smearing lube across his crotch and two fingers slipping inside of him. 

“Ah!” His hips jerked slightly away from the cold lube, but he couldn’t get far.The fingers stretched him out as someone else came up and started to rub his nipples, rolling the buds between their fingers until they were completely hard and erect. “Hahhh… hah…” He panted.

The fingers pulled out of him and he felt something hard and blunt press against him before sliding in. He looked down and saw a machine with a dildo attached to it, that was slowly starting to thrust into him. 

“Mmm! T-too much!” He was still so sensitive from his orgasm, but he still didn’t press the button. He could handle it. The toy began to thrust in at a slow and steady pace, angled just right to hit his g-spot, all the while the machine whirred softly. 

Just as he was getting used to the feeling of something inside of him, he felt pinches at his nipples and saw that they’d attached some small clamps to them, not tight, but enough to make them ache slightly. He could only whine and bite his lip at the sensation.

Evan didn’t notice the doctor pressing a button the machine that made it speed up with short, quick thrusts into him, making him arch up and nearly scream. “Please!” His dick throbbed, craving stimulation as well. 

His head fell back and his eyes rolled up, soft moans leaving his mouth with each thrust. Suddenly, someone pressed a small vibrator against his dick and turned it on. The vibrations crashed through the sensitive bundle of nerves, and suddenly he was cumming again. Another beep.

Despite his orgasm, the machine didn’t stop, in fact, it sped up, making Evan whine loudly. “Please, g-give me a break!” But the doctors didn’t listen, since he hadn’t pressed the button. They just watched him squirm.

Someone slid the hood of his cock up slightly to press the vibrator more directly against his dick. “Hhhhngh!” He clenched his teeth as the vibrator sped up, quickly overstimulating him to the point of tears. “Noooo! Too much! I can’t-”

The vibrator was quickly replaced by a small cup attached to a tube and mechanical pump. The machine was turned on and immediately his dick was assaulted with suction, even more blood filling it. 

“FUUUUCK! OH FUCK!” He screamed and shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks. It was too much! It was way too much! He didn’t press the button even now, loving the ‘too much’ feeling. “Please, please, please!” 

It seemed like it was more than a pump however, as he felt something inside the cup stroking his cock up and down, massaging the oversensitive and twitching length. Evan thrashed in his restraints, conflicted as to whether or not to squirm away or thrust down. 

He came. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck me~” He couldn’t stop his sounds at this point. The toy sped up its thrusts, pounding into him hard and fast. The head of the toy kept battering his g-spot, and coupled with the suction and strokes to his cock, made him cum again very quickly.

“C-cumming agaaaaaain!” Evan screamed and arched his back, and when he came this time, he squirted, slick splashing onto the floor a foot away. “Mmmph! Holy… Sl-slow dooownnn…” Despite saying this, he definitely did not want them to slow down.

He could hear the doctors talking to each other and writing things down, but he couldn’t care less, he could only think about the intense pleasure coursing through his body. 

He could only think of the toy pounding into him. He could only think about the pump on his dick, making it throb and ache oh so wonderfully. He could only think about the clamps on his nipples that were suddenly ripped off and replaced with soft fingers that massaged and rolled feeling back into the tender flesh.

“Agh… I can’t-I’m gonna go nuts- Ah, ah AH!” He came again, squirting onto the floor again.

He came. His cock continued to throb under the suction, hard as a rock.

_He came._

Losing track of his orgasms, he wasn’t sure how many more times he came before the pump was removed from his cock, making him sob. “Nooooo! Please! Don’t stop! Pl-” He was stopped when a mouth descended over his cock and began to lick gently and massage it with their lips. 

He came again, once again squirting harshly, he could feel the person sucking him off jerk as some of his juices hit them, but they didn’t stop much to his relief. They pushed the hood of his dick down to lick at the flesh hidden under.

Two more orgasms rocked through Evan from the person’s mouth before they pulled back and replaced with a machine that gently rolled his cock between two roller like things, covered in tiny bumps that stimulated him to the point of wonderful agony.

“Mmm! Aaah! Noooo! Don’t!” Evan’s cock was red and swollen from all the stimulation, and it kept twitching with every beat of his heart. The bumps along the rollers rubbed against the flesh firmly, ensuring that he could feel every single one. 

He once again lost track of how many times he came, mind blanking out with pleasure and overstimulation. He did know that every single time, he squirted, fluid splashing to the floor loudly. 

The hands on his nipples suddenly stopped, and were replaced with similar cups as the one that had been on his dick, before the pump was turned on. Evan let out a sob and shivered as another orgasm hit him. 

“Please… f-fuck…” His hips were rocking in small motions as he just kept cumming, the orgasms nearly back to back at this point. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.” He begged, eyes rolled up and drooling dumbly. 

The toy was pulled out of him and there was a gush of juices from him when it was, only for it to be replaced with a longer, thicker toy, covered in large bumps that massaged his insides. He screamed, cumming as soon as it was pushed into him. 

“I-I CaN’T! tOo mUUUUch!” He squealed, hole clenching and dick throbbing. Panting and moaning without care, only able to squirm and take the stimulation, Evan felt like he was losing his mind. “I cAN’T taKe IiiiIit!” 

The toy pounded into him, wet squelching noises echoing around the room. There had to be a huge puddle on the floor from how wet he was and how many times he’d squirted; the thought and mental image only made his cunt wetter and cock harder. 

“MoRE! Puh-pLEase! I Ne-e-ed mORe!” He pleaded, drool dripping down his chin lewdly. The rollers on his dick were removed, and replaced with a cup full of little bumps that spun around at a high speed. _**Evan screamed.**_

“CUMMING CUMMING CUMMING!” His cock twitched almost violently in ecstacy, the bundle of nerves sending so many signals to Evan’s brain that it overloaded his senses. Evan writhed and panted, body twitching like crazy. “I… I… aaaugh… no… no moreee” He shivered and went limp. Yet the machines didn’t stop. 

The thing on his dick didn’t rub directly against it, instead rubbing it through the sensitive hood, but even that was enough to drive him insane. It whirred against him firmly, almost satisfying his constantly twitching dick.

The machines kept going, making him cum over, and over, and over… each orgasm was weaker and made him tremble. At one point the thing began to stroke the hood up and down his cock, almost using his hood like a fleshlight.

“N-no MOrE… I’ll gO nuUuuts!” Evan felt his mind going blank with pleasure and overstimulation, his dick hurt, but even so, he didn’t really want it to stop. If anything, he wanted this to drive him insane.

His vision started to go blurry around the edges, feeling one more orgasm rock through him, then everything went black..

When he woke up a few hours later, he was laying in a bed, covered in a blanket. His hair was slightly damp and he figured he’d been given a shower. “Huh?” His throat was dry. A nurse came over to him and handed him some water.

“How are you feeling, sir?”

“Ah… I’m fine… how long was I asleep?” Evan asked her. He sat up and winced at how sore he was. 

“About two hours. You did good with the experiment, sir!” She smiled at him and handed him a piece of paper. 

It had a bunch of medical jargon on it, but what caught his eye was a small statistic at the bottom.  
**# of orgasms: 50**

“Would you consider coming back for another session? We’re going to be testing out a drug we’ve been developing based off of the results of these tests.” The nurse said, a small smirk on her face. 

“... Sure, why not!” His dick was already aching for more.


End file.
